Man-Beast
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Crane's Beast from with-in returns 16 years later during another new breathing experiment inside of the diving bell.
1. Chapter 1

Man-Beast Revised version Years Earlier

CPO Francis Sharkey never felt so useless until now with the diving bell coming up from 30,000 feet with the Admiral and Captain Lee Crane. It was his friend and Captain that his life was at stake due to Braddocks experiment that changed him into a strange looking creature.

When he opened the Bell's hatch he found the Admiral and Captain Crane was now back to himself having used the vaccine on him. Hopefully for the best, it will never happen again.

There was a communications from sickbay for which Dr. Will Jamieson wanted to make sure all was well with his patient. "Admiral Nelson this is doc, is everything all right sir?" He could hear the stress in his voice.

"Yes Doc., I will be coming to see you with Captain Crane in a few minutes." He hangs up the mike near the bell looking at his friend and captain looking totally exhausted from the entire incident.

/

Present day...16 years later

CPO Francis Sharkey was thinking that it was a good thing that Commander Rose Marie Crane wasn't on board the Seaview this trip. She would be a total mess having to watch the entire scenario in her condition and on forced maternity leave.

Three days ago the Nelson Instittue was developing a new type of diving bell through the Naval department, Nelson Institute and the archives given by Alana and Tobar.

Orders had been issued to have someone from the Command staff to test out the diving bell to try again to go down to 30,000 feet with a new type of atmorsphere. As for the type properties "Unknown" at this time until the test starts up.

Admiral Nelson had the choice of ten candiates to choose that was given to him from the Naval department, Oni and his own Nelson Institute.

When his secretary Angie Hawkins and her husband Tom from security came into the outer office. She and Tom could hear a argument going on with the Admiral and someone on the phone. Listening in.

"Jiggs, what gives you the right to make that choice in the first place, ordering me to have my very own Captain be the one man to go down into the diving bell. Instead of someone else that is more experience?"

"Look Harriman, from those ten that are on the list. Captain Lee Crane does have that experience with all of his years having to served on the Seaview. You know that Harriman. Why are you hedging in the first place to hold back Lee Crane from making that test dive?"

"All right Jiggs, you have him on the dive. But god forbid, if something happens. Your going to be held responsible if something does happens on the test." Nelson was fuming trying to take a deep sigh breath before going on with talking to his long time friend. "And besides Jiggs, we don't even know. What we will be dealing with a new design, atmosphere and add into the account unknown properties."

"That is fine Harriman, I have been warned. Just make sure to have everything made ready for the dive in a week, along with advising Captain Crane, Starke out." He ends the called rather abruptly towards his friend leaving Nelson pissed off.

Angie told Tom to leave, she will see him tonight. And try to let him know the further details, while she stayed at her desk working. When Admiral Nelson came storming out of his office.

"Angie, do me a big favor, schedule a meeting with Captain Lee Crane later here in my office, please do not. I mean don't say one word to him about what is going on in the first place, I will be going to the Seaview for a quick check on the diving bell. I believe you will find Lee at home." Before going back into his office to place his jacket on, along with grabbing his brief case.

"Yes sir, right away!" She says while waiting for the Admiral to leave his office before calling Captain Crane.

/

It was a beautiful day to run on the beach. While the nanny Andrea was watching William and David as part of her job. Lee Crane and his wife Rose Marie decided it was high time to start running again, once she was able to have the second baby two months ago. Lee had thought it would be a good idea to run together. With his wife agreeing to the wonderful idea to get into better shape, and to watch her husband at the same time with getting his health back into working order.

The wind of the day was pushing back into their faces running the last few feet on the beach and heading back to the beach house. For where their children were hopefully sound asleep inside with the nanny, while they enjoy the rest of the time together before the Seaview was due to leave in a few days. Currently not known as to the type of mission.

She could see her husband Lee was breathing hard and sweating from the run, while he grabs his water bottle from the table to place back that is needed for his body requirements.

"What's the matter old man, you can't keep up with the women for when it comes to long distance running?" She cracks up laughing at her husband before handing him a towel to dry off the sweat from his face.

"It's not funny Rose Marie, you know better to say that to me. When I hanen't done any running in a long while. And besides I am going to get back at you with that remark, when your not looking." He gets up very slowly feeling the strain of his muscles in his legs to have him feel the pain of pushing himself beyond his limits. "I am going upstairs to take a shower, would you care to join me?"

"Not this time Lee, I am going to finish another half mile on the beach before I call for Chinese food if interested. And then both William and David will be hungry, thank god I decided not to breast feed this time around." She saw the smirk on her husband's expression after what she had just said.

He had gone inside the house to check up on his two sons before going to take a shower, and be ready for the meeting with Admiral Nelson.

His two sons were sound asleep, while Andrea in the other room was on the computer reading fan fiction on the internet.

She looks up from the screen. "Sir I have already feed David a hour ago, before falling asleep quickly, William was another story. He wanted to play with his brother, but I was able to convince to try and sleep for a while." She replied quietly to not wake them up in the other room.

"Thank you Andrea, I need to get ready for a meeting with Admiral Nelson. Rose Marie will be back soon, she decided to continue on with her running, while I opted out for a shower instead." She chuckled before going back to the computer.

/

Admiral Nelson was checking-in with Chief Sharkey and Commander Kowalski on whether or not the changes have been made in the reactor room. Having to be talking to them on the outside of the reactor room corridor some what still frustrated.

In unison..."Yes sir." Before Sharley went into details with the changes, while Kowalski left to check on the last of his duties before going home.

Nelson and Sharkey walked inside. He showed the exact spot of the modification. "Are you sure Chief, it's going to hold up while the Seaview leaves for its mission without Captain Crane?"

Sharkey was confused at the moment. When the Admiral mention about Captain Crane having to be going on the next mission. "I don't understand sir, why isn't the Captain going on the next mission?" He asked with a serious mock tone.

"Because Captain Crane has been picked as a pilot to test the new Worm Hole Effect Module along with the new diving bell test run." He says with great pride for his long time friend.

"Wow!, I didn't even know Captain Crane was on the list of candiates. I' m very happy for the Captain and no doubt, so is his wife Rose Marie."

"Now that is some what of a different story right now. I just hope Lee will be able to convinced Rose Marie of this fact, and speaking of which, I need to go, I have a meeting with the Captain to let him know about having been chosen. Along with going over the full details on the test taking place in Texas main ground testing site.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Man-Beast

When Lee Crane arrived into the outer office. Angie Hawkins was already gone for the evening with her husband Tom.

Lee walked over to the door to knocked. Since the Admiral was suppoesed to be inside waiting for him in the first place.

Nelson came out to greet him to walk back into his office. "Lee, please I have a number of things that needs to be said to you."

"All right sir." He sits directly in front of Admiral Nelson. It seems to him, he was fidgeting, once he was able to sit down in his chair.

"Lee, I wanted to make this clear before anything else. I don't care what is going on at the moment to have you been picked for both the diving bell testing and the worm hole effect module." He states while taking a sip of his now cold black coffee.

"Really!" Acting some what surprised with his reaction.

"Don't play coy with me, Lee. I don't like it, but I am forced to let you go through with both tests, along with the fact. Your wife has been asked to be your co-pilot for the module in Texas."

"Are you serious sir, I can't believe this now?" He gets up to pace the office.

"Will you calm down Lee. it won't be happening for at least a few weeks, I hope!, and besides it's your wife's project in the first place, and besides. She needs to be on the site for at lease for the first couple of test runs with the module. I suggest you make mention of this to your wife. When you see her this evening at the beach house."

"I don't know how far, I am going to get with the conversation, once I tell her about the diving bell test run. She is going to flip once I tell her the rest of the information from you, sir." He added.

"Just do your best Lee, but in the meantime. The diving bell test will begin in four days. I suggest your on the Seaview, the day of that morning before we leave for the destination site, the deepest part of the Marianne trench 30,000 plus feet. However the Seaview will be on the surface at the time the diving bell when it leaves the berth."

"Yes sir, is their anything else?"

"Thats enough for one man to think about, including your own wife Rose Marie. And besides it was her anyway that actually designed the module, way before anyone else in the Naval department came up with anything at all. She's a smart cookie, I must say Lee."

Lee Crane was some what blushing a little for when it came to his own wife abilities. He gets up to leave the Admiral's office. "Good night, Lee!"

When Lee Crane left his office. Admiral Nelson let out a breath to relieved some of the tension that was behind the back of his neck and back. He could used a hot shower and a back massage by his wife Sylian, who is supposed to be home by now from the lab.

He dials the main lab department. Doctor Anthony Sterling picked up the phone.

"I' m sorry Admiral Nelson, she just left an hour ago to go straight home, after finishing the last of her work on one of her projects."

"Thank you Doctor Sterling, I will catch her at home." He ends the call, packed up his things to be placed into the brief case, before putting on his uniform jacket and cap. Along with checking for his keys to the jeep that is supposed to be parked outside of his office.

/

"My god Lee that is wonderful news, your been chosen for both tests, and yes, I am happy, and not upset this time around, it's no sense to be that way in the first place, and besides I will be going along with you for the test of the module in Texas, I will have to call my sister and talk with her about having to take care of William and David until the testing is over."

"Are you done for god sake, Rose Marie?" He could see that she was excited having been chosen to be co-pilot for her own project.

"Yes, I am Lee." She goes to almost jumps into his lap before knocking him down onto the bed from excitement.

"Jesus on mighty!, come on lets go check on our sons, before I will take on you, later." To have her both smile and blush at the same time before leaving for nursery to check on their two sons and nanny watching over them at the moment.

/

Time Jump Four days

Everyone was on board the Seaview to be getting ready to go out through the channel and out into sea.

Admiral Nelson and Doctor Will Jamieson walking down the spiral staircase, wanted to watch the Seaview pull out with watching from the front of the observation nose, while Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton were going over the last of the details, with leaving port and making sure all was in order with the diving bell in the missile room.

In the missile room

CPO Ron Hanson and Chief Sharkey were making the last of the checks for the department, along with the new diving bell ready to be dropped down into a secured position. When Sharkey opened up the slot, Hanson was able to guide the diving bell into placed, and secured.

It was when Sharkey walked over to the mike near the entrance.

"Captain Crane this is Chief Sharkey."

"Go ahead Chief."

"All set to go with the diving bell, nice and tidy into a secured slot, no issues to speak of right now."

"Thank you, Chief, we will be ready leave port in a few moments, please have a full report on the rest of the department, when you come up to the Control Room."

"Yes, sir I will in a few minutes, all right Hanson, lets get out of here for now, until the missile room is needed to be manned." He makes sure his order is heard before leaving for the Control Room.

Captain Crane and Command Chip Morton were checking the maps on the plot table for how long it would take the Seaview to reach the exact position within the Marianna trench, and the deepest part as well.

"Lee, it's going to take the Seaview to reach the area in three days at flank speed, since the modifcations have been made, it takes less time to get to a particular place, for which I am glad about."

"I agree Chip, by the way, where is Admiral Nelson at the moment?" He asked calmly.

"I believe the Admiral said something about chatting with Doctor Jamieson in Sickbay." Chip replied, while checking around the Control Room making sure all was in order with the men at their stations, Chief Sharkey was just coming up with his report for the Captain to sign off.

"I will be going to see the Admiral either in sickbay or his cabin, but first I need to check with Sharkey before anything else." He looks up to see the chief heading his way over to the plot table.

"Captain Crane, I have your report, you asked me for on the missile room status and diving bell." He hands the captain the report, before going to his normal station of the Control Room.

"Thanks Chief." He signs off on the report, when he noticed something strange. "Chief, what is this about the gauge having been replaced inside the bell, I didn't know it was?" he says looking over the rest of the report.

"Yeah, engineering reported the faulty gauge valve having to been changed, it was showing false readings a few days ago, engineering thought it was best to change it now then later, once the dive begins."

"Smart move on their part, thanks again."

/

Inside Sickbay

Admiral Nelson was very concern having asked Doctor Jamieson the one question he hated to asked.

"Are you serious Harriman, after 16 years the vaccine worked, what makes you think, it's going to happen with Lee changing into some man-beast for god sakes?" Going over to his medical files to look at the latest information on Crane's health. "Look, Lee is healthy, it took a while for his system to finally be back to normal, after what happened to him this past year."

"I know that Doc, what I am trying to find out, on whether or not the vaccine is still available to be used just in case it does happened with the diving bell test in four days?" He advised with extreme caution. "I just need to know if Lee is going to be all right with the dive." As tension rippled along the length of his spine at the moment.

"We won't know anything until the actual dive, if and when it does happen Harriman, we need to be ready." Doc sighed with taking a deep breath.

"It's the best we could do right now, is just wait it out, I guess, for now, please Doc don't say a word to Lee about this conversation, I need to have the man worrying right now with the dive up coming."

"All right Admiral, I won't say a word, but for now I have work that needs to be done, I suggest Sir, you get out of my sick bay and get some rest, your been looking rather haggard lately with your wife having the baby very soon."

"It's the truth Doc, I just can't wait to have this over with soon, losing sleep is the lease of my problems at the moment." He says gingerly.

"Along with your sex life as well." Doc said to get a look from the Admiral that can kill ten men over. "Sorry, I have been properly chaste, I need to work right now."

"Just keep me posted Doc, and your forgiven about the remark." Before leaving the sickbay and head for his cabin for some much needed rest. He's going to have to let sparks and the command staff with his request, to not be bothered for the next couple of hours.

However when he did arrive to his cabin, Captain Crane was just about ready to knock on his door. "You were looking for me Lee?" He asked while opening up the cabin door to walk in.

"Sir, I was just checking in to see their was anything that was needed to go over with in regard to the diving bell test?" He asked with a gentle voice trying to stay calm for the most part.

"No, there is nothing Lee that needs to be said, and besides, if you don't mind Lee, I need to take a nap for a few hours, please see to it, that you let sparks and the command staff, I am not to be bothered for at lease three hours, understand Lee?" Softly padding the back part of his right shoulder for physical support.

"Very well Admiral, I will let everyone know right now your order, I will leave you for your rest, take care." He starts to walk out before the admiral said one last thing.

"Thanks Lee for everything, your been a true friend, I just hope everything works out for the best with the dive and the Worm Hole Effect module test flight."

"Myself as well sir, have a good rest." Before leaving and closing the door behind him to head for the control room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Man-Beast

Doc Will Jamieson still needed answers. Having to be still on duty. He decided to stopped by Lee's cabin, since he knows that Lee had just gotten off duty.

When he arrived to knock on his door. Lee said to come in with irritably, as Lee frowned when Doctor Jamieson walked in. For which Jamie nodded his head and smiled as he ventured in.

Doc looked perplexed and asked. "Lee, what are you worried about in regard to the diving bell test?"

"I am worried about the fact because of something that happened 16 years ago. With Braddocks atmosphere to cause me to change into a creature, for where I wound up shooting at Chip."

"Tell you what Lee. We need to keep this between you and me, I will place a special transceiver into your right arm, to keep tabs of any body changes that might happen with going down in the bell. Plus you need to have your engineering department to place a special video camera to keep an eye on you while your inside."

"And what about the vaccine do we happen to know, on whether or not it still works?" He asked gently.

"I will have to inject you again before your inside of the bell. We won't know anything on whether it will work again, once your down at the lowest level of the trench to have it work.

"Good. I will feel safer that way Doctor Jamieson, thank you for all of your help."

"Your welcomed. I feel better that I was able to do something about it on this mission, I will say good night Lee." He leaves to walk out into the corridor to head for sick bay to sign out for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile Lee Crane after doing his nightly walk and just having to speak with Doctor Jamieson. Decided to call Cookie to bring him a mug of hot chocolate, while taking a seat on his bunk to wait for his drink. He kicked off his shoes and plumped up his pillows to lay back, unwind and just wait for his hot drink.

It was five minutes later when Cookie arrived knocking on the door, to be told to come in.

"Here you go Captain, your hot chocolate and some other goodies for you before going to sleep this evening." He places the items on the tray to bring it over to his bunk to be left on the side for where he will be able to reach it.

"Thanks Cookie. I will have the tray picked up in the morning, so good night."

He leaves his cabin to head back to his kitchen to help with cleaning up for the evening. While his relief will be taking over in an hour. 

/

Three days later having finally arrived at the exact site of the deepest part of the trench. Captain Lee Crane glanced at the chronmeter for the second time in the last three minutes, for the test to begin with the bell having to be 1100 hrs exactly.

He breath a soft sigh of relief.

Dr. Jamieson came over to him in the missile room with the vaccine. But he says something different. "I think your engineering issue with the video camera has been installed and ready to go. I think the Admiral is a little upset at the fact, I didn't tell him anything about it."

"Did you tell him it was for my own safely in the first place before anything else in regard to this test?"

"I Tried. He stormed out of here to head for the Control Room to check on everything with Commander Morton, anyway pull up your sleeve. So I can inject you with the vaccine, remember, if it doesn't work the first time, try it again once you feel there is a change in your body chemistry." He injects the vaccine serum into his blood stream.

"Thanks Doc. Sharkey, I am ready to go." He hollers over to the chief going over last minute details on the dive with Commander Kowalski with his head phones on to speak with the Captain every step of the way.

And in the meantime...

The atmosphere in the Control Room was oppressive following the announcement with the diving bell test to begin.

Admiral Nelson told Chip Morton, he was heading back to the missile room. While leaving taking the aft entrance of the radio shack to head for the missile room.

When he arrived. Captain Lee Crane was already inside the bell and ready to be dropped down by the cables. He was in contact with both Chief Sharkey and Kowalski, while Doc went back to sickbay to watch the video feed inside the bell and Crane.

Lee Crane was told to talk with Sharkey every ten minutes having to reach the level for each five hundred feet.

After thirty minutes the dive was going well over all. Nelson would ask Sharkey on how Lee was feeling in general, while Doctor Jamieson was happy with the results so far at three thousand feet before going down to six thousand.

"Admiral Nelson, all is well, Captain Crane is not feeling any ill effects at this moment. Actually he chatting away like crazy with me."

"What's he talking about Chief right now?" He asked with curiosity even though he didn't wish to pry all that much.

"He's telling me about William and his second son David, just how happy to have his two sons, he's hoping that his wife Rose Marie will have a baby girl the next time out." Admiral Nelson chuckled at that for now feeling some what relaxed at the moment.

Some time later Crane calls to say he's still feeling fine at the moment. Even though the quietness of the bell is starting to get to him at this point.

"All right Captain, we will be sending you to the next plateau of ten thousand feet. This is going to be the crucial point, call me in five minutes, understand Sir?"

"Yes Chief, I understand, five minutes." He was looking at his watch for the time, along with checking out the gauges. With the same valve that was changed by engineering this past week."

He was able to make it to the ten thousand foot level, he checked once again inside the bell the gauges. Everything seem fine to him, even if the darkness of the level was weird. He couldn't see any life signs outside through the port hole.

He looked up at the video camera to wave at who ever was watching at the moment. He was starting to feel fidgeting, he past it off as just nerves with the dive.

His five minutes was up.

"Chief Sharkey, can you hear me, it's Crane, I am reporting everything is going fine at this point."

"I understand, he started to move on down now. "All right Sharkey, I have something to say, lets see, I do hope your the only one I 'm talking to at the moment."

"Yes, Sir I am. Admiral Nelson just left for the Control Room to check on things, he seems to be some what nervous, and Kowalski is paying attention to his gauges with your line. He had to connect the second and third to keep up."

"All right Francis, how is your sex life going with Julieanna now of days with the pregancy?" He says to hear a slight gumble over the mike.

"Actually sir, she is some what scare with not wanting to hurt the baby, I have told her to stop worrying so much, but I suspected she is still upset at me for taking her off the last mission with the oil refinery."

"That could be Chief, you really need to talk to her about it, before she really pulls away from you emotionally, and physically."

"I will do that Captain when we get back to port. We are coming up to the next level to stop sir."

Sharkey looked at Kowalski. "We are good Chief, the slack line is holding really strong with the currents." Kowalski replied. "Another five thousand and we will be at our goal for the dive, so far everything is working out well."

Sharkey was waiting on Captain Crane to speak with him with the time lag. But inside the bell, Crane was starting to have problems with his body chemistry. He was noticing blotches were starting to show up on his hands. This was a red alert for the Captain, he was starting to panic.

Back in sickbay...

Doctor Will Jamieson having been watching the entire time, realize that Captain Lee Crane was having an issue, and he suspected it had something to do with deepness of the dive, and the atmosphere levels inside.

He called the missile room. "Chief Sharkey, this is Doctor Jamieson, you need to pull up the diving bell now. There is a problem going on with the Captain's chemistry, I just hope to god, we are not too late."

"Yes, Sir right away. I lost contact with the Captain five minutes ago." He says with turning around to face Kowalski, bring him up now, while I inform the Control Room the dive has been terminated."

Inside the diving bell. Crane pulled out the vaccine syringe once again to inject himself into his arm. Pulling up his sleeve really rough having to be changing quickly, he's able to inject himself this time, hoping for the best the vaccine will work.

He felt the pull of the diving dive being pulled faster than normal, at this rate he's going to have to spend some time in the decompression chamber.

Admiral Nelson, Commander Morton and Doctor Jamieson ran into the missile room to wait for the diving bell to be brought back up.

"How soon Kowalski before it's back up to the Seaview docking bay?" He inquiered quickly.

"Forty minutes sir." Kowalski looked at his gauges making sure all is well with the slack of the lines.

Meanwhile inside the bell. Captain Crane's "Beast" was going crazy inside throwing things around, he looked at himself inside the port hole with the darkness of the level the bell was at.

"NO!...It was at this time he past out to fall over the chair.

"I suggest Admiral, you call Master Of Arms just in case Lee is not himself." Doctor Jamieson requested. He also checked his coat pocket with another dosage of the vaccine. He walked over to the intercom.

"Doctor Sterling are you there?"

"Yes, sir, how can I help you?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Bring yourself and Stoner with a gurney, Captain Crane is coming up soon, plus we are going to have the decompression ready as well." Doc ordered.

"Yes, sir right away."

Meanwhile three Master Of Arms showed up, including CPO Ron Hanson with them.

"Everyone be ready for when the bell comes up, we won't know what to expect when that door is opened, so please have your weapons ready just in case." Admiral Nelson says to the four men with their weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Man-Beast

Everyone was waiting patiently. They had another twenty minutes before the diving bell is back up.

Doctor Jamieson had received a call from sickbay. "Sir this is Doctor Avery. I was asked to check the video feed, I am afraid to say this sir, the captain is out cold. He had changed into some horrible creature inside the bell, when he looked at his reflection in the port hole. He went crazy before passing out to fall over the chair, I can't see him any further, Doctor Jamieson."

"Thank you Doctor Avery. Please be sure to have the decompression chamber made ready." While looking at a very worried Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton.

"Doc, do you think Lee had the time to inject himself before the changes?" Nelson asked with a serious tone with his question.

"We will know for sure for when the diving bell is back up." Doctor Jamieson replied while pacing and forth, along with the entire group.

/

Twenty minutes later...

Kowalski reported to break everyone's reverie. Announced to Admiral Nelson the bell is coming up now, while Chief Sharkey and CPO Ron Hanson moved the diving bell into place.

A few moments later...

Admiral Nelson ordered Master Of Arms to be ready. While Doctors Jamieson, Sterling and tech Stoner were ready with the gurney and vaccine syringe.

"All right Chip open up the hatch." He ordered with caution.

"Yes, sir." Chip goes to pull open the hatch to the diving bell. Lee Crane didn't come out. It was at this point Chip with his weapon went inside to check out the scene. Lee Crane was himself on the floor out cold. "He's out cold everyone, Doc, we need to get him out of here quickly and get him into the decompression unit to be checked out." He says while letting them get inside the bell, while Admiral Nelson was looking on with worry on his face.

"Possible concussion, along with a few cuts and brusing. We need to get him quickly Doctor Sterling." Stoner and Sterling along with Sharkey were able to place the Captain onto the gurney before moving out.

Doctor Jamieson gave orders for everyone to stay out of sickbay for the time being, until he knows the full story on Captain Lee Crane's health.

Admiral Nelson didn't like the fact. He was being ordered to stay out of sick bay. "I will have just one Master Of Arms stay outside just in case I need him, otherwise that's it." They leave though the corridors to finally make it to the decompassion unit big enough to house at least seven personnel inside.

Doctor Anthony Sterling was able to set the PSI to the proper amount to account for how far the Captain had gone down into the trench.

Tech Stoner and Doctor Jamieson were able to check the vitals on the captain inside. Having to set up a portable MRI/CAT SCAN it would show he had just a very mild concussion, while placing a light bandage onto his forehead.

However he did have a large cut on his right leg calf. He was able to place a bandage around it to have the bleeding stop posing no issues, as with the left shoulder have a bruise from falling over the chair.

"Stoner, I need for you to take several tubes of blood right now. Have Doctor Stering do a full blood work up, what I am looking for is whether or not his blood stream is clear from using the vaccine, or anything else for that matter." Doc ordered.

"Yes, Sir right away." It would take the tech a few minutes for him to draw the blood, finding the correct vein in his left arm having to pull up the Captain's sleeve.

After that he knocked on the door to have one of the corpsman to open up. Taking a minute to lower the atmosphere inside before coming out to be closed again, leaving Doc alone with the Captain at the moment.

Stoner walked over to the main lab section to speak with Doctor Anthony Sterling.

"Doctor Sterling. Doc Jamieson wants you to do a full work up on the Captain's blood, including on whether the vaccine actually is still in his blood stream."

He hands him the four tubes of Crane's blood. "Very well, I will get right on it."

"I will be going back into the decompression chamber to see if Doctor Jamieson needs any further assitances." He leaves the lab, leaving Doctor Sterling to beging his work with the blood under the microscope and computer terminal software.

/

Six Hours later...

Doctor Jamieson had a report to be made, as with Doctor Sterling. He came into the unit exhausted as with everyone else.

"Well!, Anthony what is the verdict?" Doc says with great convication.

"Everything is free and clear. His blood is clean as a whistle, the vaccine worked." Doctor Sterling reported with his information.

"Excellent now. Captain Crane is going to be fine, along with the fact. He's starting to come around finally, the decompression is helping a great deal. However he's going to have to stay here for another eight hours, before I send him to his quarters to rest until we get back to Santa Barbara, California. Anthony, please stay here for thirty minutes. I have to go see Admiral Nelson, no doubt he's in his cabin stewing."

"Good luck with that Will, I don't envy you with talking with him for when it comes to the subject of Lee Crane."

Doctor Jamieson called for a corpsman to have the unit opened to have him leave to go see Admiral Nelson.

/

Admiral Harriman Nelson was half asleep in his bunk reading a book. He's been reading the same lines for the past twenty minutes, before he realize, he wasn't able to concentrate no longer.

It was at this moment.

When he heard someone knocking at his cabin door.

He tells who ever it is to come in, while getting off his bunk to turn up the lights fully. Before going to sit down onto his seat behind his desk.

"I have a full report for you, Harriman on Lee Crane. He's going to be fine. He suffered with a very light head concussion, he had a cut that had to be closed on his right calf, along with a few brusies for which won't poise any problems."

"What about this blood work Doc." He asked with wiping away his bangs from his face.

"His blood work is clear. The vaccine worked for the most part, he was very lucky, he's going to be staying another eight hours in the decompression chamber. You wll be able to see him at that time, when he's released to his quarters, until we get back to Santa Barbara."

"And after that Doctor Jamieson, will he be all right?"

"Lee is going to be on medical leave for two weeks. Other wise he should be ready for the next test of the Worm Hole Effect Module."

"Damn it Doctor!; This should of never happened in the first place, I found out from ONI earlier that the valve inside the diving bell was purposely changed to destroy the testing, it's why the second dive has been cancelled until further noticed."

"That's too bad Harriman, all for the sake of greed to screw up the dive and almost killing a man over it." He says teresly.

"It's why I wasn't in favor or this dive, until everything was actually checked out. It was why I have been so angry over this in the first place."

"It's my report Harriman. I need to go back to check in, before heading to bed, Lee was starting to come out of it, when I came here to speak with you."

Twenty minutes later...

Captain Lee Crane woke to the faces of Doctor Anthony Sterling and Doctor Jamieson telling him to take it slow. Having to be inside the decompression chamber, along with the fact he will be staying for another seven hours more.

"One thing for sure Doc, I am feeling hungry all of a sudden." Lee Crane said to the both of them looking on with amusement on their faces.

"Leave it to the Captain to always be hungry." They both chuckled. "I will have Cookie bring up some food and drink, it's going to have to be light for now, until I release you to your quarters."

"Good enough Doc."

/

Seven hours later after waking once more from a normal sleep.

Lee Crane was brought to his cabin by two corspman. For where he was settled in his room. Along with Cookie bringing in a tray full of food to the Captain's delight. And with Admiral Nelson following in to settle down on his seat next to his bunk.

"One thing for sure Lee. Your a very lucky man once again to survive the elements."

"I agree Admiral. I do know three people is going to be happy, I made back alive in one piece. And that be my wife, Chief Sharkey and Julieanna."

"Why?" Nelson asked.

"When I was going down in the diving bell. it's all I talked about was about my wife, Sharkey and his wife's issues,. I have a feeling I just settled the both of their problems with my rambling suggestions."

Admiral Nelson chuckled. "I need to get out of here to let you rest. I will talk with you again when we are back to Santa Barbara, California."

"Thanks Admiral and the crew for saving my life once again."

"No problem Lad, good night."Getting up from his desk to leave his cabin along with himself needing the rest after such a stressful mission.

THE END


End file.
